


On the run

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018, but clearly not today, one day I'll write some actual whump again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Torbjörn runs for his life. He knows what will happen iftheycatch him.





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torture  
> Character: Torbjörn

Torbjörn was running for his life. They were after him, they'd catch up to him soon. He imagined all the terrible things they would do once they caught him. It helped keep his legs moving. It was getting harder to breathe. He was so out of shape, he would need to find somewhere to lay low. Just for a while. Somewhere where they couldn't find him. He ducked under a table, then cursed. Of course they'd find him under there. He scrambled out again, kept moving.

”I can see him!”

Their shouts made him shudder and he forced his legs to move faster. He stumbled up the stairs, fell past one, two, three doors and slid into the bathroom. He quickly got up, pulled the door closed and locked it. He put his ear against the door, listened as their steps continued past the door and disappeared. He rested his back against the door, took deep breaths. He was safe. They'd forget about him, find something else to do, someone else to torture. He just needed to lay low for a while. He sank down to the floor, closed his eyes, listened in case they were coming back.

Ten minutes of silence. He could hear the outer door opening. Either they left or someone else arrived. In either case he couldn't stay hidden longer. He pressed his ear to the door again. It didn't sound like anyone was there. Slowly he opened the door.

Shouting. A person tackled him and he fell to the floor. Two more people ran up and held him down. This was it, it was over, they had found him.

”Come play with us, daddy!” they said.

Torbjörn laughed in defeat.

”Fine, I'll come play with you. But we do not borrow your mother's make-up this time.”

 


End file.
